


Twinks and Glasses

by sweetnsmug



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Glasses, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Top Harry, Twink Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnsmug/pseuds/sweetnsmug
Summary: Summary: Louis wears glasses and looks like a twink and Harry just cannot resist the temptation.





	Twinks and Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a sex addict, I swear.

"Harry my head is fucking splitting in two!" Louis yells cradling his aching head in his arms as his boyfriend of seven years, comes over with a concerned expression on his alluring face. 

"Babe you need to wear those glasses, you'll feel better. Should I get those for you?" Harry gently kisses his face and holds Louis' face in his palms with such delicacy that one might think he's made of rare China.

"I'll get 'em myself," Louis mutters and leaves the room and comes back with his old black glasses.

Louis sits across Harry, looking tiny and years younger with those thick rimmed glasses perched on his button nose. He certainly looked like a twink, specifically Harry's twink. Harry is reminded of the tiny eighteen year old flamboyant twink he had wrecked when he was sixteen.

Those were the days when they were young and awkward and head over heels in love with each other. Don't get him wrong, they still act like lovesick puppies around each other but are much more comfortable with each other's company. 

Louis keeps fidgeting under his gaze and continuously adjusts his joggers lest the boner become too obvious but Harry knew him, knew him for over half a decade and he knew what every single twitch of Louis' body indicated. What the slight flush of his cheeks and the glossy look in his eyes indicated.

He gives up covering his boner and crawls his way into Harry's lap. Gently kissing his neck, Louis' works his way up to his lips and captures them in a lust filled trap.

Louis shifts on his lap again and that's when Harry feels it, feels the butt plug nestled between his cheeks, the handle digging into Harry's thigh and the temperature in the room rises.

"Babe, need you so bad," Louis whimpers into Harry's neck, sucking a love bite on the skin there.

Harry pushes the plug a little more and watches in fascination the way his eyes widen and his cheeks turn pink. Louis' lip which was trapped between his teeth stood a stark red against the white of his teeth. 

"Thought you went to fetch your glasses darling," Harry croons patting his cheek.

Louis squirms on his lap, he  himself pushing the plug little more deeper into himself. His mouth parts in a silent gasp and Harry uses the opportunity to lick into Louis' mouth. Louis helplessly surrenders to Harry's mouth and his demanding lips.

"Harry please do something...just need you...need to come," Louis begs grinding his hips on Harry's lap, his mouth moving over Harry's jugular. 

Harry doesn't answer instead opts to palm him through his joggers and slightly nudges the plug nestled in his cheeks earning another ill concealed gasp, from the tiny boy in his lap.

Louis' glasses slip down onto his nose and his lips are parted so obscenely, his lips being a bright cherry colour and eyes half glossed over due to his tears of pleasure and that turns on Harry more than he was.

Louis could feel Harry under him, hardenening under his tender arse that was begging to be fucked by him and squirms more, swivelling his hips to his own accord eliciting a pleasured gasp from Harry himself who had his bottom lip trapped between his pearly whites. A thin sheen of sweat glistened under the harsh fluroscent glare of the overhead lights and he looked so good. So ravishing and Louis doesn't really give it a thought before squeezing Harry through his boxers. Harry seemingly had lost all of his energy, he lies limply under Louis, watching Louis with red bitten lips and lust filled eyes.

Harry's hand which was palming him suddenly adds pressure onto his clothed erection and a moan slips past Louis' crimson lips.

"Harry just fucking do something," and that's when Harry loses it, he captures Louis' lips in another searing hot kiss and massages his cheeks.

Harry slips down and spreads out Louis on the couch, gently easing his joggers down and watches Louis arse in all of its glory. Louis had a emerald green thong underneath and the handle of the butt plug was glinting under the light, the blue crystal matching Louis' eyes and he could do nothing but admire the heavenly view in front of him, blessing his eyes.

He pulls the thong aside and kitten licks around the plug. Adding enough pressure to make him feel good but not enough to push him over the edge, he nudges the plug aside to wriggle his tongue in his boyfriend. 

"Babe I'm going to eat you out then fuck you nicely filling you up, then I'll push this plug in you to hold all of me. Won't you love that, my little twink?" Harry nips on his left cheek, his teeth biting sharply at the golden skin, turning it into a splatter of reds and purples.

"Yes please, I'd love that..." Louis whines high in his throat.

Harry starts out slow, licking around the cold metal and heating it up with his tongue until Louis decides to take matters into his own hands and pushes his arse back, trying to get Harry to eat him out.

"So fucking needy," Harry murmurs but pushes his tongue beside the plug. The plug wasn't very big and it didn't quite fill Louis up, so Harry's tongue felt good, more than good.

Harry removes the plug and Louis mewls, not liking the hollow feeling but the mewls turn into moans when Harry gently eases a dry finger into him beside his tongue. 

If Louis could, he'd write fucking sonnets about Harry's wonderful tongue and skilled fingers. He could fill books about how good Harry's fingers and mouth made him feel but he was too deep in the ocean of pleasure Harry had him drowning him in.

Louis' track of imagination comes to an abrupt end when he feels another long digit enter him and he's on the edge with nothing to push him off and he knows, he knows that's exactly what Harry wants to do.

He feels saliva run down his arse and he chokes out a broken whimper when he feels four of Harry's fingers in him, thrusting in and out of him, skirting around his most sensitive   
area but not quite giving him the pleasure that it brings him. Harry's tongue is back in and he feels it, he feels when Harry licks in between his own fingers, feels the spit on his walls and he just takes it.

Harry stops for a minute and peeks at Louis. Harry had his chin and lips smeared with his own saliva and he gapes at Louis with his crimson stained lips and blown mossy greens.

Louis was a sight to behold, his glasses low on his nose, tears streaming his cheeks and his shaft trapped by his thong, the head peeking out of it and Harry wouldn't hesitate to worship him. Right then and there.

He kneels there, admiring the wrecked look on Louis' face while still thrusting four of his fingers in and out of his boyfriend's velvety warm hole.

"Ha-rry j-just f-f-fuck me," Louis gasps out in broken mewls and Harry feels himself harden ever more if possible and without a doubt in that moment he had the hardest boner he's ever had, in all seven years of their sex lives.

Harry twists his fingers, clad with rings and the rings brush against Louis' prostate and he screams. Screams with tears gushing down his face, pooling at the dip of his nose and Harry just bites his lip, twisting his fingers to hit his sweet spot. Judging by the way Louis screams and arches Harry's doing a great job.

Harry's cock was so hard that it was becoming borderline painful and with one last thrust to Louis' prostate, he pulls out all of his fingers.

Louis whines and whimpers at the empty feeling and tries to mush his face into the cushions, his glasses not allowing him to do so. Harry grabs the small bottle of lube that's always lying around in their couch and for the first time he touches himself.

He actually hisses at the feeling of having some sort of friction to his neglected cock. Louis was letting out small moans and was rutting into the couch, smearing pre come all over the blanket and Harry maneuvers his boyfriend onto his back and looks at his ruby lips and blown out blues and without a warning thrusts all the way in. 

He waits for a moment to look at the blissed out look on his boyfriend's face before burying himself balls deep into the warm and tight hole of his twinky boyfriend.

"So tight Lou," Harry praises and pulls out all the way, just letting his head stay before thrusting in all at once.

The room echoes with the filthy sounds of their moans and pants and Harry's balls obscenely slapping Louis' arse. Once Harry nails his thrusts at Louis' prostate, Louis' screams and sobs of pleasure fill the entire room.

"Come for me love. Let go," Harry's deep voice rumbles into his ear while Harry's fingers expertly pinch and twist his nipples and Louis lets go with a deafening shout of Harry's name and looks at him through his lashes with a lazy smile playing on his lips before clenching tightly around Harry and pulls him down for a kiss that's more teeth than lips and he feels Harry shoot into him.

Harry pulls and Louis winces at the tenderness and feels the come threatening to drip onto their blankets. Harry pushes it in with his thumb and gently eases the plug into him again, filling him up. Louis feels warm and a languid smile stretches on his cherry lips and Harry leaves the room and comes back with a warm cloth and cleans him up and kisses him.

The kiss is slow and sweet unlike the one they shared before. 

"Is your head okay now?" Harry teases with a hint of smile on his scarlet lips.

"More than okay," Louis answers.

Who knew wearing glasses would make him feel so good.


End file.
